I'll Carry You
by ellieitalianqueen
Summary: "Courage is fear holding on a minute longer"-General George S Patton. Sgt Antonia Gambino a decorated Marine becomes paralyzed from the waist down after being shot by a sniper in Afghanistan she risked her life to save several fellow Marines. Now Rossi has to help her heal. Follow her in this story of courage,honor and valor.


I'll Carry You

A Criminal Minds Fanfiction: I do not own Criminal Minds I only own the Orginal Characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Stronghold

St Elizabeth's Hospital

Time: 6:00AM

Antonia woke up in a room that was unfamilar to her she blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision she scanned her surroundings she looked down and noticed that her arm was hooked to an IV she was also hooked to all kinds of wires and machines. That's when it hit her she's in the hospital because she was shot in Afghanistan her unit was abushed there was an explosion in her bunker she risked her life to save as many as she could before she was shot by a sniper near by,

With a soft groan she ran her fingers through her black hair. she tried to sit up but she couldn't. She started sobbing softly as a nurse came in to check her vitals. She came to Antonia's side when she heard her sob softly.

"What's wrong baby?",Nurse Jan said in a motherly voice as she held her hand tightly.

"Why can't I move?",Antonia asked as a lone tear fell down her face.

"Baby when you we're shot the bullet damaged the lower portion of your spinal cord and fratured your lower spine. You're paralyzed from the waist down. If we remove the bullet it could do more damage.",Nurse Jan murmered gently. Antonia nodded sadly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Baby I did some digging and I found someone you know well. I told him what happened and he came here right away. He's outside here you want to see him?",Nurse Jan asked gently. Antonia nodded as Nurse Janice motioned for the mysterous man to enter the room.

Antonia's POV

Nurse Jan got up as the door opened I was wondering who would want to see me. I went into complete shock when I saw my close friend SSA David Rossi enter the room. I haven't seen him since high school graduation he's the only father figure I have ever known. My biological father abused me growing up when I was 13 I had enough and I ran that's when I ran into David at a local cafe I told him what happened after my father's conviction he took me in and raised me as his own.

After graduation I joined the Marine Corps after basic training I was from base to base worldwide then in the wake of 9/11 I was sent to Afghanistan.

"David?",I asked clearly shocked as Nurse Jan helped me sit up. He came and sat on the bed. I pulled him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist I buried my face in his neck I let out a loud sob.

"Shh mia bambina I'm here now.",David murmered in my ear. I felt him kiss my temple. I finally felt safe again in his arms the pain of Afghanistan seemed to melt away. He ran his fingers through my hair softly.

"I missed you.",I whispered as we pulled away. I laid my head on his shoulder. David kept an arm around my waist.

"I missed you to bella. I'm glad you're alive I am so proud of you for serving your country. You've become a beautiful woman. I love you.",David replied as he kissed me on the head.

"I love you to David.",I said with a small smile as my head fell against his chest. He cradled my head in his hand while placing his chin on top of my head.

"Are you still with the BAU?",I asked.

"Yes Cara.",David replied. I smiled softly as he tighten his embrace on me.

"I wish I could've done more.", I mumbled.

"Look at me Cara.",David replied as I looked up at him.

"You've done what you could Cara, You showed this country courage,valor and honor. Please don't blame yourself Cara you're not alone I'll be there to carry you.",David murmered as he kissed my forehead. We were snapped back into reality when Nurse Jan came back in.

"Aww you two look cute. Antonia you'll be discharged today I'll help you get dressed okay?",Nurse Jan said gently. I nodded as Nurse Jan helped me up.

"I'll be outside Cara.",David said softly as he kissed my cheek then he stepped out of the room. Nurse Jan helped me into the bathroom and into the shower.

"David seems like a wonderful man.",Nurse Jan said with a smile as she helped me wash up a bit. I smiled

"He is I've known him since I was 13 years old he basically raised me.",I replied shyly.

"Your lucky to have him around he's a keeper.",Nurse Jan said with a grin. I chuckled.

"Yes he is",I replied after a few minutes I was out of the shower and dressed I wore a black tank top and black leggings with white high tops. my scars,bruises,burns were exposed. Nurse Jan put my hair up in a bun. She carried me out to where David was. He had a wheelchair for me. Nurse Jan placed me in the chair.

"I'm going to get the discharge paperwork and her personal effects.",Nurse Jan said softly as she went away for a moment. David took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you",I said shyly.

"I'll always be here Cara.",David replied. I squeezed his hand gently.

"How have you been David?",I asked.

"I've been doing okay I'm so happy to see your beautiful face bella.",David replied as he pinched my cheek gently. I giggled lightly.

"Promise me you'll keep that smile on your face?",David asked. I chuckled.

"I promise.",I replied as he knelt down and hugged me tightly. Nurse Jan came back a few minutes later David pulled away to fill out the paperwork. Nurse Jan handed me my stuff.

"Oh by the way the wheelchair you're in is yours now a few friends of yours paid for it.",Nurse Jan said warmly as she walked away. It took a few minutes for David to fill out the discharge paperwork and before we knew it I was out of the hospital.

In The Car.

Antonia's mind was spinning at the moment what happened in Afghanistan was still fresh in her mind. She was so happy to see Rossi again he held her hand tightly as he drove it was raining outside the soft yet gentle beat of the rain was very soothing to Antonia. A memory of her and Rossi came to mind it was the day of her father's conviction it was rainning. Antonia was staring out the window watching the rain.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Year: 1984.**_

 _ **The soft rain fell on the window of the court house. 13 year old Antonia Gambino wearing a simple grey dress and black flats stared at the window she looked lost in another world as she watching the rain fall. She found it soothing and comforting like a mother's embrace.**_

 _ **Antonia nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to find Rossi standing next to her in a nice suit and dress shoes. A fatherly concern was written on his face.**_

 _ **"Hi Mr Rossi",Antonia said shyly. Rossi smiled softly.**_

 _ **"Bella you can call me David from now on.",Rossi replied gently. Antonia smiled shyly.**_

 _ **"I always found the rain comforting.",Antonia said shyly as Rossi put an arm around her shoulders.**_

 _ **"You're safe now Cara.",Rossi murmered in her ear as he kissed her temple gently like a father would.**_

 _ **"I have no other family.",Antonia said sadly. Rossi turned Antonia around so she is facing him. He cupped her cheek in his hand.**_

 _ **"You won't be alone mia bambina I'll be taking you in and I'll raise you as my own.",Rossi said tenderly. Antonia gasped as a tear fell down her face. Rossi wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms Antonia laid her head against his chest. She sighed finally she has a real father to love her.**_

 _ **"Thank you",Antonia mumbled in his chest as Rossi kissed her on the crown on her head while running his fingers through her hair gently. He rocked her back and forth gently.**_

 _ **"I'll always be there to carry you mia bambina.",Rossi whispered gently.**_

 _ **-End Of Flashback-**_

Antonia smiled softly at the memory she was snapped back into reality when she felt a gentle caress on her cheek. Antonia looked up to find Rossi smiling at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?",Rossi said with a chuckle. Antonia smiled.

"I was thinking about the day in the court house.",Antonia replied. Rossi kissed her hand gently as Antonia looked around she noticed that Rossi's home was so beautiful.

"Wow this place is beautiful.",Antonia said in awe as Rossi got out of the car he opened the trunk and got her wheel chair out. Rossi opened the passenger side door. He unbuckled her seatbelt and gently lifted her out of the car and into the wheelchair. The two were greeted by Mudgie. Antonia smiled as she bent over to pet Mudgie.

"Aww hello sweetheart.",Antonia cooed at the dog who was licking her hands. Antonia giggled.

"His name is Mudgie.",Rossi said with a grin while watching them.

"He's a sweetheart.",Antonia replied. Rossi chuckled.

"Looks like you're his best friend now Cara.",Rossi chuckled as the three entered the house. Antonia looked around she smiled softly.

"You have a wonderful home David.",Antonia murmered.

"Thank you Bella.",Rossi replied as he went to place her belongings in the guest room. Antonia was looking around a bit Mudgie stayed at her side. She was looking at a photo of her and Rossi it was her high school graduation. Rossi was holding her in a fatherly embrace as Antonia smiled.

"That is my favorite photo",Rossi whispered in her ear as he put an arm around her neck Antonia placed her hands on his arm and held on.

"You okay bella?",Rossi asked gently. Antonia bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling.

"I still can't get the memories of Afghanistan out of my head.",Antonia replied sadly. Rossi kissed her temple as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You can talk to me Cara.",Rossi murmered. Antonia sighed as Rossi came around and knelt down in front of her he held both of her hands in his hands.

"We were getting ready for another daily patrol me and a few guys in the unit were talking I heard the window break it happened so fast I heard a boom and I flew out the window and landed a few yards away. There was chaos everywhere. I heard screaming from the bunker without question I ran inside I grabbed as many as I could. Once everyone was safe I saw Private Johnson on the ground he was hit pretty bad I saw a sniper in the treeline. I went over to him and shielded him with my body. I was shot in the lower back everything else was a blur I passed out I lost alot of blood.",Antonia replied with tears falling down her face.

Rossi got up and pulled her into his embrace. Antonia cried her heart out as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shhh Cara I've got you, you don't have to say anything else.",Rossi murmered as he kissed her temple. He rubbed her back gently to calm her down. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

"The doctor told me that I need to be evaluated for PTSD. the appointment is in 2 weeks can you come along?",Antonia asked.

"Of course Cara now I'm going to make you something to eat.",Rossi replied as he kissed her on the forehead he got up and went in the kitchen to make dinner. Antonia moved into the kitchen she ended up running into a wall.

"madre stronzo! (Mother f*cker!)",Antonia yelped Rossi ran over to Antonia and knelt down in front of her.

"You okay Cara?",Rossi asked tenderly.

"Yes I guess it will take me awhile to get used to this chair, Sorry if I scared you.",Antonia replied clearly embarressed.

"Don't be sorry Cara just tone down the profanity a bit.",Rossi said with a small chuckle. Antonia blushed a bit as Rossi helped her into the kitchen. Antonia sat at the table as Rossi finished up making dinner. a minute went by as Rossi came in with two plates in his hands. He sat one down in front of Antonia then he sat down next to her.

"Shrimp Risotto you know me all to well.",Antonia said with a smile. Rossi chuckled as the two began eating.

"David would be alright if I meet those you work with tomorrow?",Antonia asked shyly.

"Sure Cara that can be arranged I am off tomorrow",Rossi replied tenderly.

"Those days are rare I hear.",Antonia teased. Rossi laughed as he pinched her cheek.

"mia ragazza (my girl)",Rossi replied with a smile. Antonia laughed. The two finished eating Rossi placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He helped Antonia in the living room. He sat her down on the couch he sat down next to her and pulled her close. Antonia laid her head on his chest. Rossi kept an arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm gently he kissed her head several times. Antonia sighed softly.

"Thank you David for always being there to carry me.",Antonia murmered. Rossi kissed her on the head as he pulled her closer and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I'll always be there to carry you bella.",Rossi whispered softly.

Rossi and Antonia sat in comfortable silence Antonia felt safe being in Rossi's comfortable arms she listened to his gentle heart beat listening to his heart lulled her to sleep.

Rossi's POV

I looked down to find Antonia sleeping peacefully. she looks like an angel when she's asleep. My heart broke when I saw her wounds. I wish I could take the pain from her. She's been through hell and back yet she comes out strong every time that's what I love most about her. She refuses to see the dark side of the world she only sees the very best. Her bastard father is missing out on a wonderful woman.

I kiss her on the head before shutting my eyes and falling asleep.

TBC

 _ **Hello I'm new here this is my first story I hope you enjoy it This is dedicated to all men and women in the US Armed Forces.**_


End file.
